Mayhem
by Emma Gold
Summary: For people who have read them seperate, i've made it easier so that it can be read properly but anyway: Naruto comes over to Sasuke's house and what happens when that happens? What do they do? Let's find out.
1. Peanutbutter Mayhem

A/N: I don't own Naruto or Sasuke. But this did happen to me. I'm Naruto and she's Sasuke. Scary thing is she likes Sasuke. Well not exactly but I wanted the peanut butter to make myself a sandwich and she had it. I was so mad.

"Damn it. Where is the freaking peanut butter?" Naruto cried, searching the pantry for the peanut butter.

"I have no idea. Is that why you're here?" Sasuke asked irritated at the blonde.

"No." He muttered his voice barely audible from his head in the pantry.

"Then why?" Sasuke asked exasperated.

"I'm not telling you until I find the peanut butter." Naruto said in a final-no-argument tone.

Sasuke sighed and stood. "Naruto you're not going to find it in there." He said with a smirk playing over his lips.

"Why do you say that?" Naruto asked suspicion in his eyes.

"I have the peanut butter." Sasuke said holding up the jar, a spoon sticking out of it.

"WHAT? You've had the peanut butter this whole time?" Naruto yelled.

"Yep." He said taking out the spoon and eating the peanut butter on it.

Naruto ran over and grabbed for the peanut butter jar. "Give it." He cried reaching over the raven haired dumb-ass.

"No. Not until you tell me why you're over here." He said holding the jar just out of the shorties' reach.

"Not until you give me the peanut butter jar." He grunted hating himself for being short.

"No. You want the peanut butter and I want to know why you're here." He stated in a final-no-argument voice, the same tone that Naruto had used on him just moments before.

"Fine. Is it so bad that I wanted to hang out with my best friend?" Naruto asked, not looking at Sasuke.

Neither had dared tread that road, but both knew that. Neither had dared voice them aloud. This stunned Sasuke so much that he stopped moving, allowing Naruto to grab the peanut butter. Naruto went back and finished making his sandwich. "Naruto." Sasuke muttered, seeing the blonde in a whole new light.


	2. Jelly Mayhem

**A/N: I do not own Naruto or Sasuke. This is for everyone who wanted more for Peanut Butter Mayhem. Thank you for all your reviews, I love you all so much! *hands everyone a virtual cookie* Special thanks to Ruin de Lir for giving me this idea.**

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on the couch as Naruto ate his

Naruto had sat down and started eating his sandwich, Sasuke watched the whole time. "Naruto, why do say that I'm your best friend?" Sasuke asked slowly, hoping that he wasn't treading on thin ice.

"Because you are, baka." Naruto said, glad that he finally was able to call Sasuke the idiot this time.

Sasuke glared at the blonde. "Well why did you come over here? We hang out all the time at training." He asked, wondering what was going on through the blondes head.

"Because." He stated, not elaborating.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, wanting to shake him for dodging his question. "Why do you want to know so badly anyway? It seems like you don't want me here." Naruto asked finishing his sandwich , looking at the black haired boy next to him.

"Why does it matter to you anyway? I just want to know why you're here." Sasuke said with a shrug looking away.

"I think I deserve to know." Naruto said standing up to go make himself another sandwich.

"Why are you eating so much. You'll get yourself fat and won't be able to do anything but sleep later." Sasuke said, getting up to met Naruto half-way to the fridge.

"I was out training all day while you stayed home doing nothing. So I'm hungery and wanted to know why you were staying home. I was worried about you." Naruto said going to the fridge to see if Sasuke had any jelly.

"What are you looking for this time?" Sasuke asked, not responding to what Naruto said.

In fact Sasuke was surprised that Naruto came all the way to his house just to find out why he wasn't at training today. "Well will you tell me why you weren't at training?" Naruto asked looking up from searching the fridge for the jelly.

"It's because I was light headed this morning. That's all." Sasuke said not looking at Naruto.

"Ok. Then will you tell me where you keep the jelly?" Naruto asked searching the fridge again.

"I'm not going to tell you." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Aw come on! I want another sandwich, can you tell me where you keep it please." Naruto begged.

"Nope. Not a chance." Sasuke said and went back to the couch.

"You're no fun. Please tell me." Naruto said standing up to face Sasuke.

"Nope. You should be able to find it on your own." Sasuke said and sat down.

Naruto hrumfed and went back to searching the fridge. "Look in the fridge door you baka. It's right there." Sasuke said placing his arm over the back of the couch.

"It's not there." Naruto muttered, barly audible through the door.

Sasuke went to help Naruto look, noticing that the blonde was right. The jelly wasn't in the fridge door. "Where could it be?" Sasuke wanted to know where he could have put the jelly.

Naruto stood and went over to the trash can. "Here it is. You used it all up." Naruto said a smirk covering his face. "It looks like even the best of the ninjas' can forget that they used up all of their food and haven't bought a new jar yet."

Sasuke blushed and looked away. "It's okay Sasuke. Everyone makes mistakes." Naruto said patting Sasukes' shoulder.

Sasuke just looked away and started to head away. "How about we go get food that you need." Naruto said, stepping back to look at him.

Sasuke nodded and went to his pantry to find out what he needed. He made a list, and he and Naruto left to go shopping.

**Thank you all for favoriting and reviews. Here is the result of that. **


	3. Mayo Mayhem

**A/N: I don't own Naruto or Sasuke. This may not be in chapter form but please forgive me. I'm making this up as I go. I think this may be the last chapter of this, so if it is here ya go. If it's not I don't know. I may make this a condiment series I don't know.**

Naruto and Sasuke were walking down the street. Naruto in his skippy way and Sasuke in his depressed way. "Naruto where do you get all that energy from?" Sasuke asked irritated at the blonde ninja.

"I don't know, but I have to let it out somehow otherwise I might go insane and something bad might happen then." Naruto answered all serious like and Sasuke had to think about that.

Sasuke didn't think that the blonde could ever be serious about anything and the way things where going he was surprise at that. "When did you become so serious?" Sasuke had to know.

"When I became a Choujin." Naruto answered with a smile.

He saw the surprise in his friends' eyes. "What? I've been serious about a lot of things, people just don't see it." Naruto answered again, this time his cerulean eyes shined with the surprised passion of his dream.

Sasuke didn't say anything as the two went into the supermarket that had surprised the pair. "So we just need to get jelly right?" Naruto asked to make sure that he wasn't insane and some how forgot what they needed.

"Yes, I think that I should get some other things since we are here. Now stay with me and go goof of dobe." Sasuke stated closing his eyes at the migraine that was forming from being around the hyper active teen.

"I'm not a child Sasuke." Naruto snipped at the black haired teen.

Sasuke just looked at him and went down one of the aisles. Naruto sighed and grabbed a basket so Sasuke could put the things he needed into it. When Naruto came up to Sasuke side Sasuke seemed shocked. "What? I told you that I'm not an idiot. You need a basket." Naruto snapped at the though that Sasuke was thinking so low of him.

"It's not that. I just didn't think that you would do that." Sasuke muttered and started looking for the kind of jelly he wanted.

"What else do you need? I'll go get it." Naruto asked Sasuke as he placed the basket by the crouching teen.

"Mayo. Get the cheapest kind. I don't use it much, so I don't want to pay too much for it." Sasuke muttered, tilting his head to the side to read the labels.

"Okay." Naruto said and left to head down the aisle to find the mayo.

Naruto felt eyes on him all the while, hearing murmurs of the other customers. Mainly that of how could the Uchia hang around the monster. It cut him deeply that the people still viewed him that way. But he was use to it and didn't pay much attention.

Sasuke heard what the others where saying and watched as Naruto didn't say anything back to them. It surprised him that the hyper active person that he knew wouldn't allow something as low as a cruel comment get to him. Naruto was a lot stronger than what he realized. More mature than how he seemed.

Naruto soon returned to his companion and noticed a slight red to his cheeks. "Sasuke is everything okay?" The blonde asked the raven and Sasuke didn't look up as he answered.

"Yeah, I just can't figure out what kind of jelly I want." Sasuke was a pathetic liar sometimes and Naruto couldn't figure out why he was lying right now when someone came up and bumped into him.

Naruto's mayo flew from his hand and crashed into Sasuke's back. "I'm so sorry!" Naruto cried out and he heard more murmers behind him.

'How could he do something so horrible?' 'He is a monster no matter what anyone else says' and so on and so forth. Naruto's heart was being crushed with every word spoken. "Sasuke, I'm going to go home now. I'll pay for the mayo, so don't worry about it." Naruto muttered and went up to the counter.

Sasuke felt bad for his team partener and he didn't know what to say to him. Many people where leaving now and Sasuke wanted to hit every single one of them for being so stupid, for treating Naruto how they did.

Sasuke sighed and quickly pickd out a jelly, not caring so much anymore. He went up to the counter, forgetting about the mayo that he needed. "Will that be all?" the cashier said, fluffing her hair, trying to impress the remaining Uchia.

"Yea." He sighed and paid and quickly got out of their.

His thoughts were about what he was going to do about Naruto when he finally got home. The first thing he noticed was a jar sitting on the front door step. The raven hair boy bent down and noticed that it was a jar of Mayo, a note was attached and it simple read:

_Sorry about the store. Here._

Sasuke felt bad that Naruto thought that he needed to buy him a new jar, but was touched that he had. _I really need to do something nice for him…nevermind._ Sasuke had remembered all those times that he had saved him and had helped him out. Not to mention he didn't kill him when he constantly barged into his house.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but I had completely forgot about this. I thought I had finished it and already published it. So sorry! But here you go, I like it.**


	4. Sandwhich Confession

**Sandwich Confession**

**A/N: I've been slacking on everything recently and so I shall type this for all my awesome readers who have stuck with me throughout my horrible memory and writers block. You all are amazing and I love you all. I do not own Naruto or Sasuke and I hope that you like what I've come up with.**

When Sasuke entered his house, he found Naruto lying on his couch, clearly not paying attention to his surroundings. "Naruto, why are you in my house?" Sasuke asked the blonde ninja who almost fell of Sasukes' couch from shock.

"I didn't feel like going back to my apartment so I thought I'd chill here." Naruto answered blandly, not like his usual hyperness.

"So you broke into my home and made more sandwiches and crashed on my couch. Thanks for nothing." Sasuke answered and sat on the chair next to the couch since Naruto took up the entire couch.

Naruto did a fail shrug as he continued to look at the ceiling. He was being way to calm and Sasuke had to find out if it was really Naruto. "Naruto what happened when we were teamed up together?" Sasuke asked, though he knew what everyone's first answer would be.

"What thing? Many things happened when we were first paired together so I don't know what answer you'd want me to give." Naruto replied and Sasuke had to smile for that was the answer that he was looking for.

"Alright, you're really Naruto." Sasuke answered and Naruto gave a weak smile.

Sasuke sighed, he couldn't stand Naruto when he was normal, but how he was acting now was really depressing. "What's wrong Naruto?"

"I think it would be painfully obvious Sasuke, but apparently you aren't thinking or you don't think you did anything wrong." Naruto said, sounding way to mature to be normal.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, confused at this change of mood.

"You didn't defend me." Naruto answered simply and swung his legs over so he was sitting. Naruto met Sasuke's eyes and Sasuke froze. Naruto blue eyes where bright and shining with sadness, hurt and betrayal. "You didn't stand up for me."

Sasuke couldn't move. He was hypnotized by what he saw in Narutos' eyes and he couldn't believe that the dobe could look so sad. Sasuke felt really guilty, but he wasn't about to tell Naruto that he was feeling that or about what he wanted to do to everyone who had done that.

"Dobe, if you feel that strongly then, why don't you just prove them wrong? Show them that you are stronger than that." Sasuke said and Naruto shook his head.

"It's not that. It's the fact that _you _did do anything about what they were saying. What they say doesn't really bother me anymore, but you didn't defend me. Sasuke, I think of you as a brother and the fact that you didn't stand up for me hurts more than a kunai wound." Naruto confessed and Sasuke sat back as if Naruto had physically punched him.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he had just heard. He had suspected it for some time but he never thought that he would hear Naruto tell him.

Naruto stood and started to leave. "Naruto wait. Why did you tell me this now?" Sasuke asked as Naruto paused on his way to the door.

"You'll find out." Was all Sasuke got as Naruto left his home, and from what Sasuke felt, his life.

**A/N: I like this and now it is the end. Thank you for reading my Mayhem series and unless by some miracle or one of you lovely readers help me I believe that is all I have for this. I might write another series, going on from this spot, I don't know. This was suppose to be a one shot but so many people wanted more the Mayhem series came to life. Thank you for your dedication!**


End file.
